greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die große Stille
Die große Stille 'ist die zwölfte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Merediths Schnarchen raubt Derek, trotz aller getroffenen Maßnahmen, weiterhin den Schlaf. Die beiden streiten sich aufgrund dessen nur noch. Unterdessen ist George hellauf begeistert, dass Izzie endlich ihren Scheck auf die Bank gebracht hat, um Zinsen zu erhalten. Nun hält er sie an, das Geld auch auszugeben. Addison und Alex wissen nicht recht wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen, nachdem sie sich fast geküsst hätten. Meredith trifft, nach ihrer Ankunft im Krankenhaus, auf ihren Vater Thatcher. Sie kann kaum glauben, dass sie mit ihm verwandt ist und streitet jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu ihm ab. Cristina und Izzie sind jedoch der festen Überzeugung, dass die zwei sich in vielerei Dingen ähneln. Die 17-jährige Heather Douglas, welche an dem Vater-Syndrom erkrankt ist, kann nun doch die teure Operation an der Wirbelsäule durchführen lassen. Dies ist nur möglich, da ein anonymer Spender dem „Seattle Grace Hospital“ 300.000 Dollar gespendet hat. Dr. Bailey ist sofort klar, das die großzügige Spende von Izzie kommt. Sie hofft das Izzie, dass Geld gespendet hat um bei der Operation assistieren zu können. Doch Izzie handelte in guter Absicht und wollte dem Mädchen nur helfen ein normales Leben zu führen. Dr. Bailey ist enttäuscht und verbietet ihr die Beteilung an der Operation, da sie erneut eine zu emotionale Bindung für den Fall entwickelt. Callie und Addison schütten sich gegenseitig ihr Herz aus. Callie weiß nicht was sie von ihrem Kuss mit George halten soll. Addison erzählt ihr, dass sie vor acht Monaten entgegen Marks Wunsch und aus Sehnsucht nach Derek ein Baby abgetrieben hat. Der errechnete Geburtstermin wäre der heutige Tag. Diese Tatsache stimmte Addison traurig und nachdenklich, da sie niemals dachte, sie würde allein enden. Weder Cristina noch Burke wollen bei ihrem Streit nachgeben, was dazu führt, dass die beiden immer noch kein Wort direkt miteinander wechseln. Doch Cristina versucht weiterhin, durch andere zu erfahren, ob die Operation an seiner Hand erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Georges Vater steht kurz vor dem Nierenversagen, weshalb George Rat bei Burke sucht. Dieser kann ihm nicht viel sagen, als dass er nur noch hoffen und beten kann. Mark trauert seiner Beziehung mit Addison nach und wirft ihr vor, ihnen keine richtige Chance gegeben zu haben. Sie entgegnete jedoch, dass er kein guter Familienvater gewesen wäre und bereute ihre Abtreibung nicht. Sie glaubt auch, dass er auch so kein guter Vater geworden wäre, da er sie nicht nur einmal betrogen hat. Auch Callie hält ihn für keinen Familienmenschen. So gesteht er sich ein, dass Addison Recht hatte und er niemals ein guter Vater geworden wäre. Inzwischen fühlt sich Izzie, trotz ihres Geldes, noch nutzlos. Sie kann George vor all dem was noch auf ihn zukommt nicht bewahren und verfällt wieder in einen Backwahn. >George wird vor eine schwierige Entscheidung gestellt. Dr. Webber und Dr. Bailey teilen der Familie mit, dass Harrold O’Malleys Nieren versagen und er nur noch durch die Maschinen am Leben erhalten wird. Schweren Herzens rät George seiner Familie dazu die Geräte abzuschalten. Gerührt von Georges Situation, entschließt sich Meredith dazu mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Sie fragte nach seiner Vergangenheit. Erfährt aber nichts neues, außer dass sie das Schnarchen von ihm geerbt hat. Indessen erfährt Cristina, dass Burke keinen Tremor in der letzten Woche hatte. Jedoch können sich die beiden noch nicht überwinden miteinander sprechen. Dr. Bailey schaltet die Maschinen von Georges Vater ab, nach kurzer Zeit stirbt er. Nicht nur George, sondern auch Bailey geht sein Tod sehr nahe. Cristina steht George bei, da auch sie ihren Vater sehr früh verloren hat. Alex trifft in der Bar auf Addison und es kommt zum ersten Kuss der beiden. Meredith ist dem Rat ihres Vaters gefolgt und hat Derek Ohrstöpsel besorgt, sodass er wieder ruhig bei ihr schlafen kann. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley * Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey * Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley * Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley * Mae Whitman as Heather Douglas * Judith Hoag as Rhada Douglas * Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Stars * Patricia Bethune as Schwester Ginger * Moe Irvin as Pfleger Tyler Musik * '''Here It Goes Again '''von ''OK Go * '''Fidelity von'' Regina Spektor'' * The Way I Am 'von ''Ingrid Michaelson * 'Love Will Tear Us Apart '''von ''Susanna & The Magical Orchestra * '''Falling Awake von Gary Jules * 'Life in Disguise '''von ''The Slip Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Six Days (2) bezieht sich auf den Song Six Days von'' DJ Shadow.'' Trivia * Die Episode ist Bob Verne gewidmet. Er war der Vater von Co-Autorin und Producerin Krista Vernoff und verstarb 2001 an Krebs. Momente * George's Vater stirbt. * Wir erfahren, dass Addison von Mark schwanger war und das Kind abgetrieben hat. Intro und Outro In dieser Folge gibt es weder einen Anfangs- noch einen Endmonolog. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode